


Satellite

by Barson4Ever



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Thanks to J Leigh Stone





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in a religion class, they were offering at your college. You were a senior and thought it would be fun to try something new and different. Your family wasn’t very religious. You just wanted to try something different, and a new male professor was teaching it. Plus, it filled in a gap between your other classes perfectly. Other than that, you wanted to learn more about other religions. You thought about what your father would say to you if he knew what you were taking. He would probably say something like 

why in the hell would you waste your time and money on that?

You shook your head to get your abusive father out of your mind. When you were a teenager, you didn’t realize how abusive, physically and mentally, your father was. And with your ex, you finally learned your lesson. You broke up with him yesterday after 4 years. He got angry, and you had bruises on your arms. Your thoughts stopped when you heard the professor beginning teaching. You looked at him, thinking he was cute.

The class had been very good, it was going to be over before you knew it. You really were enjoying it so far, mainly because of the very hot and sexy professor. You had a week so so left. You realized you had zoned out once again when you saw that he was staring at you. The rest of the class was gone, and you were absently rubbing the bruises your ex had made. 

“Y/N?” he asked.

“Yes?” You answered.

Jackson no, Professor Neill, you thought, sat on the table looking at you. Your hand stilled on your arm, and Jackson moved it aside to look at the bruises you had. You looked down, still feeling his eyes on you. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

He was still looking at you. 

“My ex did that, I broke up with him yesterday and he got angry.” 

Jackson nodded, looking upset for some reason. You got up, collecting your stuff. Jackson gathered his stuff, holding the door for you. He started down the hall, turning back and asking

“Tell me if I’m overstepping my boundaries but, if you ever want to talk I’ll take you somewhere and listen.” 

You smiled and nodded, and he smiled in return. 

“How about you take me somewhere good and I’ll take you up on that.”

Jackson smiled a devilly kind of smile, you let him grab your hand and walk to the nearest sushi restaurant. After you got settled and ordered drinks and food, you looked at Jackson.

“What?” he asked, taking a drink. 

“Tell me about Professor Jackson Neill.” You said.

“I’m divorced, two kids. I’m a professor as you already know, I’ve written articles, that basically sums up my life.” Jackson looked down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…. I just got thrown for a loop, thought this woman, I thought she loved me, but she basically used me. Now I’m trying to figure out where or what I missed.” 

You could tell he was hurt and upset about it. You smiled, putting your hand on his cheek. 

“I’ll try to never intentionally hurt you I promise.” 

Jackson smiled and nodded, putting his hand on yours. 

After dinner he walked you home, and said goodbye at the door, kissing you goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of days till Jackson said anything to you other than in class ( you guys agreed nothing would get serious till after the semester was over) where he would ask you question about what you were studying in the class. He texted you the night before asking you to come early, if possible to his office. You had gotten out of your other class early and walked over, knocking on his door. You could hear him moving around, opening the door, smiling grabbing your hand dragging you in, once he closed the door. He kissed your cheek, 

“I missed you.” He whispered.

“I missed you, too.” 

“You want to go to dinner and maybe my place after for a drink after class?”

“Yes, um…” you were nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need a place to stay. After I and my ex broke up, I moved into the dorm, but I need to move on.” 

“I got a spare room, you could use if you want.” He smiled.

You smiled and then looked disappointed.

“What?” He frowned.

“How we agreed nothing would happen till the semester was over.”

“It is over, your final is in the grade book and turned it.” 

After class, you walked out with the rest of the students, waiting for him at the end of the hall. He came out, lead you to his car. He took you to your dorm getting all your stuff, he parked around the corner so no one would see you two together. No one was in the dorm you were staying in, you grabbed all your crap, coming back throwing it in the back of his car. You got in the front seat, smiling. 

“Let’s go get that drink.” Jackson smiled. 

He took you to get a drink. After dinner and two drinks each, he took you to his home. When you walked in, he smiled at you looking around his place. 

“You like?” 

You turned toward him and kissed him. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“Just like you.” 

You and he sat on the couch cuddling, both falling asleep together after a long and happy day.


	3. Chapter 3

A week Later

You were all moved into Jackson apartment. You were nervous because you had only had bad experience living with someone and it ended badly. You told yourself it wasn't like the last one, he was better than your ex he treated you better. You both respected each other, not even kissed beside on the cheek. You wanted to kiss him, but you both agreed to go slow, both not wanted to go too fast. You were sitting on the small balcony overlooking the city. It was later in the day, 

"Why are you out here alone?"

You turned to see Jackson coming out sitting beside you throwing his arm around your shoulder. 

"Just seeing how beautiful it is." 

Jackson made a noise of approval, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. You looked up at him, looking into his eye then flickering to his lips twice, you lean in and softly kissed his lips. He kissed you back, after a minute he broke the kiss. 

"Though we said we would go slow." He smirked. 

"We are, I just wanted to kiss you." 

He chuckled and leaned in again, slowly kissing you again. His phone started ringing, he reached for it from where he and you were sitting. You saw a picture of what you assumed was his kid on the screen.

"My ex." He rolled his eyes, answering it.

"Do you need to take it?"

"Probably." he said as he hit accept.

"Yes?"

You could hear a woman and then a kid talking. 

"I know buddy. I know, I'll see you Saturday at your game okay? I love you. Tell you, brother, I love him too. Bye." he ended the call.

You smiled.

"What?" Jackson asked when he looked at you.

"Nothing." You gave him a kiss. 

After you broke the kiss, Jackson kept his forehead on yours.

"So how many and what are your kids like and are you the best dad?"

"Two boys Noah 9 and Jonas 8." 

"Why didn't it work out?"

"My marriage? My ex-was controlling, a bitch. I don't see how the boys put up with her. I couldn't do it anymore, so I left." 

You nodded and then yawn, covering your mouth.

"You tired?" He asked.

You nodded.

He stood holding out his hand for you.

"Come on, let's go."

He lead you to his room, you weren't sure about it.

"Nothing has to happen." He assured you.

You kissed him, both getting in bed, cuddling up against the other, you fell asleep first, Jackson laid there watching you, trying to understand how lucky he was to have found you.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning, Jackson was pressed up against your back spooning you. You smiled and slowly turned to look at him. He must have gotten hot during the night, having taken off his shirt. You laid your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You fell back asleep with your arms around him. After a while, Jackson woke up, sometime later looking down to see your head on his chest. He smiled slowly running his hand down your back drawing patterns softly. You woke up and looked up at him. 

"What you want to do today?" he asked.

"This." You smiled and laid down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

Jackson chuckled, rubbing soft circles on your back under your shirt. You moved your head to his shoulder, hiding your face in his neck. 

"I guess we can until we get hungry." 

You nodded, placing a kiss on his neck. 

Eventually, Jackson got up, telling you to stay in bed while he went to the kitchen. After a while, he returned with breakfast.

"You didn't need to do that." You said kissing him as he sat beside you.

"Yes, I did." He whispered. 

After a lazy morning, you and Jackson went out, walking around his block through the park. You looked at him, he was staring off into space, you lean your head against his cheek. 

"What's wrong baby?"

Jackson shook his head, looking at you. 

"Nothing old bad memories trying to come up and I know it won't be like that with us." He turned his head and kissed yours.

"I get the same feeling too." You whispered.

He grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

"Well, at least we know what it's like to be on the bad side of things." He said. 

You chuckled. 

"Yeah."

"Have you thought about your future?"

"You mean our future after I graduate yes. You?"

"No, not really." He admitted.

"Well, think about it." you whispered, kissing him.

He kissed back you. He broke the kiss, smiling. He looked at his watch.

"It's around 4, what you wanna do?"

"Walk by the river, then have dinner and back home."

Jackson stood, holding out your hand, you took it following him. He put his arms around your waist and said,

"That sounds perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to J Leigh Stone

That night when you and Jackson got home, he went over to the couch and sat down, face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong honey?” You asked as you sat beside him.

He rubbed his face and leaned back against the couch, eyes closed. 

“Headache. I took something for it at dinner, but it still hasn’t gone away.” He sighed.

You sat beside him with your back against the armrest.

“Here, sweetie, come spoon with me.” You smile sweetly at him.

He slid over to you sliding in front of you. You starting caressing his body closed to yours, and once he was situated against your chest you massaged his temple gently.

“How’s that?”

“Good. Really good.”

You gently massage his temple working your way down his neck.

“Lean up a little.”

He did so that you massaged his neck and shoulders After a while, he turned toward you.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jackson looked at you, his green eyes looking into yours, your breath caught as he did this. 

“Y/n.” He whispered his words, and eyes fueled with lust. 

“Jackson…” you moaned.

“Are you sure? We said we would go slow.”

“Fuck it.” You said and kissed him.

He was taken by surprise and it took him a minute to respond back. He started kissing you, nipping and tugging your bottom lip gently. You pushed your tongue into his mouth as you pushed him back against the couch, hands moving to the top of his shirt, popping each button. His hands went to the hem of your shirt, fingers searching for skin. Before you knew it, you both were in his bed, naked.

Jackson kissed your neck, leaving little red marks as he went. Slowly he made a path down your writhing body before stopping between your legs. Your breathing was already labored when you opened your eyes to see Jackson’s beautiful green ones looking straight at you. 

“I want to make sure, Y/N; That all of this is Okay. Because I want you so badly right now. But I need to know that it’s what you want as well…you know, to keep going.”

You lay your head back on the pillow, and between deep breaths, and catching your thoughts, you open your eyes again, look straight at him, and say, 

“Yes, my love. I want you. Please. Please touch me…”

The next second you felt Jackson’s breath over your most sensitive parts, and then his tongue, THAT tongue over your center, and you thought you had died and gone to heaven.

“Jackson…Jackson! Please, I want to feel you inside me. Please!” Your breaths are coming closer together now.

“I know Y/N. Ssshh. It’s ok. I want to make you come first here, now…like this…and then again with me inside you…together...”

You found yourself putting your hands in that most glorious hair of his, grabbing and tugging at it. Pushing his head into you.

And with that, Jackson went back to working his magic with his tongue, and before he even had the chance to put his lovely, long fingers inside you, you felt the familiar wave of tension in your stomach.

“Oh, God…..I’m…oh…fuck!...Jackson!!!” And you came as Jackson kept at you with his tongue, his mouth, his lips…not stopping until your body stopped shaking. 

Then he quickly climbed back up your body; caressing, and gently nipping as he went until he hungrily found your lips. Kissing you deeply as you scratched at his back.

“Y/N again, are you sure about this?” Jackson asked as he perched himself above you, raised on his strong arms?

Panting, holding onto his shoulders, in a husky voice, you said,

“Yes. Please… I really am. I need you, Jackson.” 

Jackson grabbed a condom from the bedside table and swiftly rolled it on himself. He then gently moved your legs apart, settling between them, looking at you as he slowly pushed himself in. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you up. After you adjusted to him, he started to move, setting a slow pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist drawing him into you further into you…Nothing ever felt like this. 

“Jackson…This feels so good…you feel so good.” You couldn’t believe you were finally with him…here in his bed…together like this. Jackson moved his left hand around between the two of you, between your folds and you gasped. Looking down at you Jackson crashed his mouth against yours, his tongue frantically seeking entrance. Your tongue mingled passionately with his as you were just starting to feel that familiar feeling again. Grabbing his ass to push him deeper and deeper inside you, Jackson said

“Y/N. Will you come for me, love? I want you so much, right now…Please…I’m getting closer Y/N…”

“Faster…Jackson…Please, baby!! I’m almost right there. Oh God, just a little harder and deeper…”

Jackson brought your right leg up above his hip…and then even a little higher…

“Oh my God…right there…baby!!” His thrusts never missed a beat, just got deeper and deeper as your breaths got shallower. You suddenly felt like you were losing time and space. And then you were as you came undone beneath him, but he didn’t stop. He saw you the whole way through as you moaned through your release. 

With sweat from Jackson raining down on you, and from you, And you were crying tears of joy; Then Jackson let out a long guttural moan and collapsed on top of you and all of a sudden he started to laugh into the nape of your neck…a very low, sweet laugh; and then you were laughing too. Both of you drenched in sex and sweat, laughing, and crying in joy till you both fell asleep in each in others arms and the worries of the world fell asleep with you.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning 

You woke up drenched in sex and sweat, but you didn't mind. Jackson was still in your arms you looked up to met those green eyes you love so much.

"Morning." He whispered kissing you.

"Morning." you said after you broke the kiss. 

You could taste you on his tongue. 

"How about we shower together, wash the sheets and stay in bed all day?" he said. 

You smiled.

"Sounds almost perfect." 

"Almost?" Jackson frowned.

"All day in bed, pizza, and movies." 

Jackson chuckled.

"Sounds amazing to me."

After a very long and hot shower, the two of you in tank tops and boxer shorts, strip the sheets, you put fresh ones on while Jackson put the dirty ones in the washer. After you had finished you climbed in turning on Netflix, looking at the suggestions as Jackson came into the bedroom. He smirked at you as he got in, and cuddled as the two of you watched the movie. You laid between his legs, arms wrapped around your stomach. After the movie ended, you looked up at him,

"Papi?"

Jackson smirked.

"Yes?" 

"Stay with me. Forever." 

"I will as long as you will have me Y/N." He kissed your neck, hands ticking your stomach and sides. 

You jumped at him ticking you, laughing.

"Let's go out? get dessert, take a long walk and come back and do everything we did in the last 12 hours again?" Jackson whispered.

You moaned at the thought of him inside you, making you cum again. 

"I love you." You whispered kissing him hard, tongue. 

"I love you, too." Jackson kissed you, softy, making you moan.


End file.
